


Milking

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [16]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Now that Peter knows Neal can come more than once, he wants to try to milk him in another way.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Kudos: 52





	Milking

‘I want you to kneel on the spanking bench.’

Neal does as he is told. Peter probably had a rough day and wants to take it out on his ass. Peter fastens his wrists, ankles and knees to the bench, so that leaves him little moving space. Next comes a ring gag head harness. Peter loves it when Neal drools. Neal always looks humiliated by the way he is drooling all over the place. That is why Peter lives it, especially as he can’t control it whatsoever.

Now that Neal is positioned, Peter decides to warm Neal´s ass up first. He takes a riding crop and starts to swat Neal nice and evenly. Neal groans and moans around the gag. When Neal´s ass is nice bright red, Peter puts the crop away and takes out the new toy he bought.

Generously lubing it, he gently pushes it in Neal´s hole. The toy isn´t wide, so it fits easily. Neal is used to much bigger inserts. When he is sure the toy is snuggly in place, he turns it on, on a low setting, he wants to savor this.

Mac starts to moan loudly when the toy vibrates against his prostate. It is clear Neal is edging, Peter knows his pet well enough by now to know. He ups the toy a bit by adding a pulse and Neal is trembling, clearly trying to find friction that is not there. Peter knows Neal just needs to stay stimulated and within minutes Peter can see fluid dripping from Neal´s flaccid dick. Neal convulses for a good minute breathing hard.

* * *

Neal is surprised that when Peter turns on the toy, he goes flaccid, it feels strange but Peter knows what he is doing and being restrained like he is, there is nothing he can do anyway.

It feels like a buzz that envelops his entire midsection. It cause shim to groan, it is not necessarily awesome, it feels strange, off, but it turns into something extremely erotic. He wants to come, seeking but his cock and balls hang freely.

All of a sudden he has that tingly feeling that he always has when he has a really hard erection. The toy in his ass starts pulsating, a new type of pressure starts in his body. The feeling comes from deep in his body. And then out of nowhere the orgasm hit him. It feels like a stream of cum and a continuous orgasm instead of a pulsing one he normally has.

There is a warm rush of fluids leaving his body. For a moment he wonders if he pissed himself, but when he lets his head hang, he can see it is come. His whole body shudders, waves float through his whole body and it is the most intense orgasm he has ever had.

And when the machine isn´t turned off, Neal moans, because he can feel a second orgasm built. The second one is toe-curling and he throws his head back.

‘You don´t know how gorgeous you look, such a slut for a hard orgasm.’

While the machine continues, Neal’s head is pulled up and Peter’s cock is shoved in.

‘God, Neal, you look absolutely stunning like this.’

Peter fucks Neal’s throat hard and deep and Neal tries his best to relax his throat while a third orgasm hits him? The feeling makes him almost catatonic. Peter must be able to tell, because he comes deep in his throat.

Peter turns the toy off and Neal lets his head hang, completely spent, come dripping from his open mouth and flaccid cock.

He can hear Peter moving around him and he is too wrung out to care what is happening? When Peter loosens the restraint, he can´t summon the strength to get up and Peter chuckles, that good, hum?’

Neal only hums and Peter gently eases him of the spanking bench and into the tube where he takes care of his pet.

‘Next time, we are doing this with the spreader bar and you standing up, can´t wait to see those abs quiver under the force of your orgasms.’

Neal doesn´t respond, but his dick twists in anticipation.


End file.
